Scooby doo in the real world
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: A wish is granted and chaos ensues
1. Prologue

**Scoobycool9 presents**

**A Scooby doo Fanfiction**

**Scooby Doo in our world**

**Prologue**

**A young child's POV**

My name is James Hunter, you must have heard of me. I am the son of the famous scientist Chase Hunter, the inventor of the time watch, the indestructible cell phone, the vampire-werewolf disease. I live in Brooklyn, NY with my mom, Sami Falcon. My dad is always on business trips, the only thing I do is watch the old Scooby Doo episodes on TV, they are better than the new garbage they made of it. I am sort of an anti- social child, I am only nine years old but it helps being an only child. My mom was supposed to have twins but my brother mysteriously vanished, my mom was currently five months pregnant. I don't have any friends that like to play with me since they think I am a nerd or a geek. All I want is just one friend but at least I have my toy Scooby. He is the only Scooby Doo I play with because he is the most awesome member of mystery incorporated. He is a talking dog, how many talking dogs do you know? I did my genetically altered snake-puppy named Razorclaw who is cute and deadly but nothing can beat Scooby Doo. I stared out my window at the night sky and saw a shooting star across the sky. I said "I wish that I could actually own a real Scooby Doo, just like my toy."

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

The wish was heard by someone in the night sky. They call him the wish granter, the brightest star. He heard the child's plea and knew that the child was lonely. He needed a friend and why not gives it to him? He granted the wish and made the toy into a real Scooby Doo. He didn't realize the stakes and the safety of everyone in the real world were now at stake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Dark matter gave a wicked grin and said "The wish has been granted. The kid has no clue what potential he has. He has the intelligence of his father but the imagination of his mother. She was an author before he she had him and I kidnapped her second born, my nephew. Aaron, I have a job for you."

Aaron replied to his uncle via wireless communication "What do you want Uncle?"

Dark matter said "I have a mission for you, young child. Get rid of James Hunter and anyone who stands in your way."

Aaron replied "Understood, uncle."

0o0o0o0o000oo0

Chase was working late again. He had just perfected the perfect gift for his son for his birthday. It was his own time watch/ communicator in case he ever got in danger.

Chase said "I hope this comes in handy for him. He doesn't know what I do to protect him."

0o0o0o00o00o

The Golden Warrior said "hurry up, Original Twiggy. We don't want to be late for James birthday party. Matt is already ten paces ahead of you."

Original Twiggy said "it is not fair; he has a dragon that could fly."

Matt said "I can help it that I made an awesome friend in my spare time."

Original Twiggy said "I have to find a way to make an awesome friend.

0000000000o0o0o00o

Alexia couldn't sleep. She was excited for James birthday. She had never met the kid but she was excited to make a new friend besides our annoying older twin brother Night. This was going to be one interesting party for her and that was a promise for everyone coming to see the birthday boy.

**AN: By this time I hope you know my OC but to clarify for new readers. Chase hunter- scientist/ vampire-werewolf, Sami Falcon ( Rodgers)- A human who is related to Shaggy, James Hunter- Son of Chase Hunter and Sami Falcon ( Rodgers), Aaron- Long lost twin brother of James, The golden Warrior- James Uncle and a fearsome fighter, Original Twiggy and Matt - James cousins, Alexia- Daughter of Chase friend/werewolf, Night- Werewolf and brother to Alexia, Twiggy- Assassin, werewolf and father, Cassandra- Assassin, werewolf, Mother, Dark Matter- the main villain of this fiction. Read And review and there are one or two more chapter of the truth hurts more than the lies left.**


	2. Chapter 1: Scooby's side of the story

**Chapter 1**

**Scooby's POV**

Shaggy asked "How did we get ourselves into this mess? We are running from a ghost can shoot lasers."

I replied "ri ron't rnow, rone rinute re rare reatign ra randwhich rin rhe ritchen, rhe rext re rare running recause rhe ronster rinvaded rhe ritchen."

Shaggy glanced over at me and said "That is the story of our lives; we are always in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I glanced back and replied "reah, rit ris rue."

Shaggy said "I think we lost the ghost, Scoob old buddy." The ghost was nowhere in sight at the second but I looked up and he was above us.

I tapped Shaggy on the shoulder and said "raggy?"

Shaggy said "What's up Scooby Doo?"

I replied "Rhe rhost."

Shaggy said "Don't tell me, he is above us."

I said "Reah, re ris."

Shaggy glared and said "Scooby I told you not to tell me."

I asked "ro re run row right?"

Shaggy nodded and said "Yeah, Scooby let's scram from this creep." The ghost jumped down from the ceiling and we continued to run from it. It shot lasers from its hands and we moved left and right to dodge them and closed the iron door before it could enter it. We had entered a storage room in the factory we were solving the case in.

Shaggy said "I guess we are safe in here for now. He can't find a way in here. That door is way too thick for even a ghost to pass through."

I nodded and said "reah, raggy rot reven ra rhost ran rit rhrough rhat."

Shaggy said "Let's continue to not look for clues so that we can avoid the monster even better than we did before. What do you say Scoob old buddy?"

I said "rounds rike ra rood rlan." I sat on a barrel into the room and a door slid open.

Shaggy said "Scooby, I think you just found a secret passage, now we can get out of here and find the rest of the gang." Over time, the gang had expanded so now that it currently had new members in JJ, Velma's fiancée and Lily, Scrappy's girlfriend. Scrappy had rejoined us to help us with cases. Flim-Flam, Tiny Tina and my cousin Scooby Dum were also helping us on this case. We entered the passage and found that it opened to a room that Scrappy, Lily and JJ were investigating in.

Scrappy said "Uncle Scooby, look what I found." He showed me a clue which showed some blueprints to build a mall where the factory used to be.

I said "re rould rhow rhem ro relma."

JJ said "I already did it; I photographed it and sent it to her through a text message."

Lily said "Where did you two come from?"

Shaggy replied "We came from the storage room where they stored everything in. We were in the kitchen before the ghost chased us off."

JJ said "That must be something in the kitchen he doesn't want us to see, we have to go back there."

I said "rhe rhost ris ry rhere rand re rill ray rhere."

Lily said "Well I know that Tiny Tina, Flim-Flam and Scooby Dum are nearby." Shaggy and I exited the room to search for Scooby Dum, Tiny Tina and Flim-Flam. They were in the next room. Scooby Dum and I did our secret handshake.

Tiny Tina asked "Have you found any clues?

Shaggy said "No, we only found the ghost."

Flim-Flam asked "What did he do to you guys?"

I replied "re ried ro rhoots rith risers."

Scooby Dum asked "Lasers?" I felt something rubbing against my front paw and I picked up a slip of paper.

Shaggy said "I guessed we did find a clue, even though we didn't intend to find one."

Scooby Dum said "Clue? Dum dum dum."

Tiny Tina said "Well that is our first clue of the mystery."

I said "ro rit ris rour recond rlue. "

Shaggy said "JJ, Scrappy and Lily found blueprints to build a mall." The phone in Flim-Flam pocket buzzed and he glanced up.

Flim-Flam said "Fred, Daphne and Velma just found a clue; they want to know if we found one."

Shaggy said "The faster we solve this case, the faster we can leave this place. Shaggy sent a text to Velma of the final clue needed to solve the case." The six of us departed to the front of the factory.

Fred said "Well gang, it looks like we are near the end of another case."

Daphne cut him off and said "What Fred is trying to tell you is that it is trapping time."

Velma asked "Who wants to volunteer as bait?"

Shaggy said "You can't make us bait, not this time."

I said "reah, ri ron't ro rit ror ra rillion rooby rnacks."

Daphne said "How about for a yearlong pass to an all you can buffet?"

Shaggy said "no way, Daph."

I said " rot ron rour ry rife."

Velma said " How about for a yearlong buffet pass and a pizza supply for a month?"

Shaggy and I glanced at each other and Shaggy said " It is a deal." We wind up being chased by the monster for nearly twenty minutes. He was hit by an electric pole and all eleven of us approached the monster. Fred pulled off the mask and it turned out to be the businessman who wanted to buy out the place. The eleven of us went out for pizza and enjoyed it. I laid close to Shaggy's bed and saw the stars. I saw a shooting star and made a wish. I said " ri rish rhat ri rould ro ro ra rorld rhere ri roulr rust relax ror ra ray ror rwo." I stared out at the full moon.

0o0o0o0o0

The wishes meet somewhere in the middle. All James wanted was a friend and all Scooby wanted was some rest. The two balanced each other out and Scooby vanished that night for the house.

00o000

**AN: JJ and Lily are my OC's. now for the reviewer thanks.**

**Reviewer thanks**

**WG: It was cool.**

**Teshia14: I had writer's block but here is your update. Review!**


End file.
